


One Last Time

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Porn, based at the last episode of season 2, but with plot?, major spoilers for twin peaks, possibly more plot than porn, theres some plot in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: It’s the day of the Miss Twin Peaks pageant. Dale Cooper is terrified as to the task that he will have to face: encountering Earle and entering the Black Lodge. He deals with his problems with Sheriff Truman.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I haven’t written porn in so long and this is SO BAD I’m sorry in advance but you can’t get better at something unless you practice so I guess you could call this abomination practice. It’s so boring. Why did I write this.

Cooper sat in a booth at the Double R diner, mulling over what exactly was going to happen that night. Someone was going to win the Miss Twin Peaks contest, and that someone would be in incredible danger. Cooper was the only one who could stop it. And he was terrified. He tried to keep up his smart, stoic exterior, but it couldn’t hold up forever. He was scared of finally having to face Earle, of what the Black Lodge may truly hold. There was a chance he may never come back. 

As he ran his finger over the edge of his untouched coffee cup, he heard the bell signaling someone entering the diner. A quick glance over his shoulder informed him that it was Harry. 

Oh, Harry. So much had happened to the poor man in the last month. His town had been torn apart, and Cooper himself was partially to blame. Cooper brought Earle here, and he was the reason why several of the more recent murders had occurred. More drama had occurred in that month than in the entirety of Twin Peaks history, and that was saying something. 

But Harry always cared for Cooper, despite his flaws. The two had developed a close friendship over the month, and Coop knew that the hardest part out of all of this would be going into that lodge and leaving Harry behind. But he knew that he would have no choice. It was either his life, or the life of Miss Twin Peaks. It was his duty, both as an FBI agent and as a deputy of Twin Peaks to protect the people of the town, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

“Hey, Coop.” Harry said, sliding into the booth. “You holding up?”

“I should be asking you that question. You’re the one who recently lost a girlfriend.”

“I’m alright. But I know this whole thing with Earle is going to come to its climax tonight. I want to know if you’re ok.”

Cooper sighed. “In all honesty, Harry, I’m not. I’ve faced all kinds of danger in my life, from serial killers to terrorists, but none of it has shaken me up so much as Earle has. He poses a threat to this entire community. Plus,” he took a deep breath, “if I have to go into the Black Lodge, I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back.”

“You don’t know—“

“But I do. That lodge is a place where good people die. And if I do make it out, it might not be me.” Suddenly, he leaned across the table, grabbing Harry’s arm. “Harry, promise me this. If I come back, and I’m possessed by Bob, I want you to kill me.”

“What if you’re still in there? What if we can find a way to un-possess you?”

“If there was a way, we would have found out earlier. If, and this is a major if, I make it out of the Black Lodge alive and possessed by Bob, I want you to shoot me on the spot.”

“Coop,” Harry put his hand over Cooper’s, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that. Even if you are possessed.” 

Coop closed his eyes and sat back in the booth, slipping his hand away from Harry’s. Part of him wanted to hold it again, but it was for the best that he didn’t. “Alright. If you can’t promise me, then I’ll get Hawk to do it. He seems like the type to accept such a request.”

“If it had been anyone else, I would do it. But not you.” 

A sad smile spread across Cooper’s face. “Why, it almost sounds like you care about me.”

“I do care about you. You’re a good man. It hurts to see you like this.”

“It hurts me to hurt you, Harry.” Coop slowly opened his eyes. “And if I unknowingly cause you any more trouble in the future, I apologize.”

“Whatever trouble you cause won’t be nearly as bad as the trouble that Bob’s caused.”

“You’re probably right.”

It was at that moment that Cooper realized that his knees were rubbing against Harry’s. He was so desperate for physical contact that he didn’t want to move. Well, he did want to move, preferably closer to Harry, but that was not going to happen. Nothing was ever going to happen between them. If they had had more time, maybe, but god only knew what their future would bring now. 

The future should have been bright. It should have been Laura’s murder being solved easily, and Cooper deciding to get a nice little house in Twin Peaks, working alongside Harry, the two of them slowly realizing that they’re falling in love. But that was not to be. Firstly, because Laura’s murder had not been solved easily, not by a long shot. And secondly, it hadn’t taken Cooper long to fall in love with Harry. Not long at all. Whether or not Harry felt the same was still up in the air. He certainly felt close enough to engage in friendly physical contact. But there wouldn’t be a chance for anything more than that, not now that there was a deadline. 

“Damnit, Harry,” Cooper muttered, “I wish things could’ve turned out differently.”

“I know, Coop. Nothing has worked out the way we expected it to.”

“I wish we had more time. I wish I had enough time to tell you half the things I’m thinking about right now. But I just can’t.” 

“Is there anything you can tell me? Just to get it off of your chest?”

Cooper sighed. Most of the things he wanted to tell Harry should not have been stated in a public place. But he decided on something easier. “Harry, there’s one thing I should tell you that I probably should have told you ages ago when I first realized what exactly it was that I was feeling.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Do you want the long answer or the short answer?”

“Both.”

“The short answer is that I’m in love with you, and have been for a few weeks.” He took a deep breath, evening out his heart rate. “The long answer is that as soon as I came to Twin Peaks, you intrigued me. As time went by, my feelings developed from simple friendship into something more along the lines of attraction. I realized, upon examining these feelings, that that meant that I was, in fact, in love with you, which was as shocking to me then as I’m sure it is to you now. And I’m sorry I had to tell you this now, when I may not live to see the morning.”

Harry looked as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. “Thank god. I thought I was the only one.”

Cooper furrowed his brows. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, Coop. I’ve been wanting to tell you for ages, but I had no idea if you felt the same. I just thought you were a really touchy-feely person.”

“I am, but that’s not the point.” Cooper grabbed Harry’s hand. “What are we going to do now? We only have so much time.”

“I know. We have a few options, I guess.”

Cooper lowered his voice. “How many of those options end up with us getting to know each other better, if you understand my meaning.”

“That depends on whether or not you want to.”

“Trust me, Harry, I’ve wanted to for weeks.”

“Good. Then let’s spend what time we have left back at my place.”

Coop grinned. “Excellent.”

“Should we take both of our cars, so as not to raise suspicion, or…?”

“Enough people are hiding affairs in this town already, Harry, and it’s not like there’s going to be gossip if we have sex once and then I disappear into the Black Lodge.”

“Don’t say that.” Harry’s voice softened. “You’ll come back. I know you will.”

“You don’t know that, but it’s sweet of you to have so much faith in me.”

“I don’t think anyone’s called me sweet in years.”

“Well, you are.” Cooper stood. “Now come on. We have business to attend to.”

Harry drove them to his house, a modest home by any means, but more than comfortable. Within seconds of opening the door, Cooper had pressed Harry up against the wall, lips against Harry’s. Harry was more than obliging, shutting the door with his foot and leaning deeper into the kiss. When Harry had to break away for air, Cooper began kissing his way along Harry’s jaw, hitting that little sweet spot behind the ear with a light nibble. 

“God, Coop.” Harry muttered. 

Cooper responded by kissing down Harry’s neck, all the way down to his shirt collar. Seeing as that got in the way of more important business, he quickly undid Harry’s shirt, pushed it off, and tossed it to the side. He then prompted Harry to pull off his undershirt, which he did immediately. 

Cooper’s lips and tongue worked their way down Harry’s chest, and the sounds that Harry was making aroused him ever more. He realized that there wasn’t much time for this, both because of his impending doom and the fact that he was already almost too hard to function. 

“Harry.” Cooper muttered, returning to kiss Harry’s lips. “If you wouldn’t mind pointing me towards the bedroom, that would be great.” 

“I don’t have a regular bed, just a pull-out sofa.”

“Sofa’ll do.” 

Harry led him into the living room, which was as sparsely decorated as one would expect of a man living alone. After quickly shedding their remaining clothes, Cooper found himself lying on the couch, Harry straddling him. The sight of Harry in such a state brought a moan to his lips. 

Harry smirked. “You like this, huh?”

“Immensely. However, you should probably know that I keep a few condoms and a bottle of lube in my coat pocket, and that may be important in this situation.”

“You’re probably right.” Harry leaned over, fumbled around in Cooper’s coat for a moment, and emerged with a condom and the lube. “Should I ask why you keep this in your coat?”

“I want to be prepared for every situation. Clearly I was proven right, since we are using it.”

“True.” Harry kissed him again. “You’re sure you want to do this? I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I assure you, Harry, I am very comfortable right now.” He ran a hand through Harry’s hair, feeling his fingers catch on the curls. “But if you don’t hurry up, I will be significantly less comfortable very soon.”

“Be patient.” 

Cooper felt as Harry’s hand stroked the length of his cock and released a shaky breath. He closed his eyes and unwittingly tightened his grip on Harry’s hair. “Harry, please.” 

Harry’s hand made its way towards Cooper’s hole. After a brief moment away, it returned, fully prepared for the situation. He slipped one finger in, and Cooper inhaled sharply. 

“Coop. You alright?” 

“Yes. It’s just been a while. Keep going.” 

The addition of Harry’s second finger left Cooper clenching his teeth. It had been a while since he had had any kind of intercourse, and even longer since he had experienced what Harry was now doing, but after the initial burn, the payoff was worth it. 

Harry’s fingers curled inside him, and Cooper released something between a yelp and a moan. He was now beginning to worry about the state of Harry’s scalp, given how hard he was digging in. In one singular moment of clarity, he released his fingers from Harry’s hair and let his hand fall to his side. 

Cooper opened his eyes just as Harry’s fingers left his hole. He watched Harry make quick work of opening up the condom and rolling it on. 

“Brace yourself.” Harry muttered, positioning himself. Cooper decided that the most useful place to put his hands would be on Harry’s hips, so he gripped there as Harry entered him. 

Cooper felt his soul leave his body as Harry’s cock filled his ass. He gripped Harry’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, but he was far too focused on the new sensation to worry about that. Slowly, deliberately, Harry pounded into him, each time producing a new series of moans. 

“God, Harry.” Cooper muttered. That sensation was building up in his abdomen, the one signifying that he was about to reach his limit. “Faster.”

Harry obliged, and within the minute Cooper reached the tipping point. He gave one final cry as his seed spilled out, fingers digging so hard into Harry’s hips he feared he caused some actual damage. 

Cooper’s arms fell to his sides, but Harry wasn’t done yet. After a few more thrusts, he finished, sliding his not-quite-limp member out of Cooper. There wasn’t quite enough room on the couch for them to lay side by side, so Harry gently laid down atop Cooper’s chest. Coop wrapped his arms around the other man, feeling the pleasant sensation of skin against skin. 

“I wish we had more time.” Cooper said, after a moment. 

“Hey. You don’t know what’s going to happen at the Black Lodge. For all we know, it might not even exist.”

“But it does. And I might not make it out.”

“You don’t—“

“Harry.” Cooper’s voice hardened. “You have to face the fact that I may not come out of this alive. And even though I’m insanely afraid, I’m still going to do it. I have to.” 

Harry was silent. 

“I’m just glad I finally got to tell you how I felt, before all of this goes down. If nothing else, that makes me happy.”

“Me too. Kind of wish we had done that earlier.”

“Well, we can’t change the past. We have to work with the cards we’ve been dealt. And in any other situation, I think these cards would have been pretty good. It just so happens we have a homicidal maniac on the loose, trying to kill someone while searching for what may be the source of all evil.”

“Hmm.” Harry murmured. “Kind of ruins the mood.”

“I’d say so. But at least for now, we’re here.”

“Together.”

“Right. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I try. My god, do I try. It took me so long to actually write this because my brain kept distracting myself from it so I wouldn’t have to focus on how bad it is. I am not skilled at the sexy things. I should stick to something I actually like like dialogue or smth.


End file.
